Linked
by Mikaelsons-are-Daddy
Summary: Elijah/Elena/Kol/Finn. 3x14. Elena and the Originals are linked. Finn isn't on the same side as the Original Witch Bitch. Elena tells Elijah of his mother's intentions. Elena has to stay with the Originals and what ensues over time scares them all. (Kolena Elejah Finnlena)
1. Chapter 1

**Elijah/Elena/Kol/Finn. 3x14. Elena and the Originals are linked. Finn isn't on the same side as the Original Witch Bitch. Elena tells Elijah of his mother's intentions. Elena has to stay with the Originals and what ensues over time scares them all.**

As soon as I descended the stairs all the Original and Salvatore siblings surrounded me. I knew what they wanted but I was having mixed feelings. On one hand Klaus would die but on the other so would I and Elijah, and he's done nothing wrong only when he's protecting his family and I respect and understand that. And sure Rebekah has tried to kill me in the past but it's only because she's heartbroken. The other two brothers, Finn and I wasn't sure who the other was, I wasn't sure whether they deserved to die or not.

"Elena what did she say?" Stefan's voice snapped me from my thoughts and I felt his hands on my shoulders.

"She…" I considered for a moment but decided that it was too much of a sacrifice to just kill one person. The sound of Esther's voice broke through the silence and brought everyone's attention from me and on to her.

"Good Evening, Ladies and Gentleman. Waiters are coming around with champagne. I invite you all to join me in raising a glass. It provides me with no greater joy then to see my family back together as one. I'd like to thank you all for being part of this spectacular evening." All of us were handed a glass of champagne that I knew was tinted with my blood. All the siblings eyed it suspiciously. "Cheers!" She lifted her glass and everyone repeated the motion.

"Cheers!" Everyone repeated. I had to drink otherwise she'd know I was going to tell them and she'd most likely kill me before I could.

Esther looked at each of the siblings and then her eyes landed on me and she had a satisfied smile on her face.

"We can't talk here" I whispered and if the people who surrounded me weren't supernatural beings they wouldn't have heard me. I moved quickly, but not quick enough to arouse suspicion. I was handed back my jacket and I continued to walk until I found myself in the forest that surrounded the Mikaelson property.

I felt a rush of cold air pass by me and goosebumps appeared on my skin. "What the hell Elena?!" It was Damon. He looked really angry, his blue eyes were almost a completely different darker shade of blue, he was scary when he was like this and it was understandable. I did get his brother to snap his neck so I could go talk to a murderous witch who'd already tried to kill me. He grabbed my arm when I didn't answer and I winced. "We're leaving."

"I'd be careful brother, you wouldn't want her to hate you as she does me." Stefan. He was being such a cold hearted bastard recently. Suddenly Damon wasn't holding onto me anymore and he'd disappeared from my line of vision.

"You should treat the lady with more respect," I didn't recognise the voice and I turned to see that the mysterious brother had Damon pinned against a tree by his neck. I only just noticed what he looked like. He had a tux that hugged his torso perfectly and from what I could tell he was muscular. He had the same colour hair as Elijah. He had a boyish face with a jaw line and cheekbones that could battle a god's. He must've been turned young as he looked about my age but I knew he'd lived a lot longer. "Are you alright darling?" He had turned to me now and I blushed as he smirked at me, knowing that I had just been exploring his body with my eyes. I nodded not trusting my voice and his smirk turned into a genuine smile, "I'm Kol by the way." However it changed into a scowl as he looked back at Damon. "Don't do that again, or you'll face worse consequences. "

Laughter erupted from behind us and we all turned surprised at the sudden revelation. All the other siblings stood there and Klaus and Rebekah were chuckling as Finn was attempting to hide his amusement at his brother's actions. Elijah however appeared cold and angry, and dare I say a bit jealous. "Enough." Yep he was definitely jealous. The rest of the siblings instantly went silent and Kol dropped Damon to the floor very unceremoniously. Everyone looked towards Elijah. "Now Elena. What did my mother talk to you about?"

I felt everyone's eyes on me as I looked at the ground. "She wants to kill you all." I whispered, scared that one of them would attack me. I heard sharp intakes of breath all around me and I hesitantly lifted my head to look at each of the siblings. They all held a similar expression on their face, pain. However Klaus looked more angry than upset. Damon and Stefan had smirks on their faces and I found myself frowning at their reaction.

"You're lying!" I turned just in time to see Rebekah lunging for me. I shut my eyes awaiting the blow but when none came I peered through the slits of my eyes, expecting to see one of the Salvatore's but instead I saw Elijah pinning Rebekah to the tree in the same way Kol had done with Damon. Rebekah was struggling against his grip and clawing at the hand that held her neck.

"Let her finish!" He snarled in her terrified face and she instantly stopped attempting to escape. Elijah removed his hand from around his sister's neck and fixed his suit, brushing away the dust from the blow on the tree. He turned his eyes to me and I flinched without thinking. He looked hurt for a moment but quickly fixed his cold mask. "Carry on." He insisted.

"She linked me to you five," they all looked confused and I knew what they wanted to ask, "My blood was in the champagne." They all nodded thankful for my explanation. I continued, "She plans to kill me on the next full moon and when I die, you will all die with me." I looked at each of them and they all had angry expressions on their face and Rebekah was beginning to cry.

I reached out with the intention of comforting her, I had expected her to push me away but when she didn't, I pulled her into a hug and pulled her to ground with me. And that's where we sat her crying in my arms as I stroked her hair. I looked at the men surrounding us to find that they were all looking at me with confusion across their faces and I stifled a giggle at the dumbfounded look they all shared. I sat there holding her until she'd stopped crying. She wiped her tears and I heard her mumble a "thanks."

She stood up and straightened herself. "So what do we do about this?"

 **Okay so I'll still be writing my other fanfic (Playing House with the Enemy) and I'll try and update both regularly. Please give me reviews on this and tell me if there's anything that needs improving.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I've read all your reviews and I realized most of you like the Finn/Elena pairing so I urge you to read my other Fanfic 'Playing House with the Enemy' in which it'll end up as Elena/All the Original Brothers. And Finn/Elena will be one the main pairings in it. And after I've completed this Fanfic I'm thinking of writing just a Elena/Finn Fanfic as I also love this pairing and find that it's underappreciated.**

 **Thank you for your reviews, they make me smile. So please continue to leave them.**

* * *

Everyone stood silently, thinking about the question that lingered between us. It was Klaus that broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Well it's obvious, is it not? We have to kill her." I was slightly taken aback by the condescending tone. How could he be so heartless in regards to his own mother? Then I remembered it was him that killed her in the first place.

"But she's our mother Nik," it was Rebekah and she sounded upset once again and I understood, she'd already lost her once, she didn't want to lose her again.

"Nik's right Bekah, we don't have a mother, we only have Esther," Kol tried to sound strong but I saw in his eyes that he wanted to cry. I removed my hand from Rebekah and placed it on Kol's shoulder. He looked very surprised by the action but quickly replaced his expression with his usual smirk. "Thanks Darling but I don't need your sympathy," he removed my hand with his own, placing a kiss on the knuckles, he knew I wasn't being sympathetic but he didn't want to seem weak in front of his siblings.

Finn cleared his throat behind me, "So how do we go about something like this?" He seemed to be considering his word very carefully as he spoke. I'm guessing none of the siblings wanted to upset another. Their family dynamics was fucked up but it was also very considerate and dare I say even slightly cute.

"I think the best course of action would be to let your mo-Esther believe that I'm on board with her plan and at her most vulnerable point you all attack." I tried to sound confident but inside I was terrified and I think they all knew that because Elijah and Finn sent me sympathetic looks, clearly upset that I was now forced to be a part of their weird family quarrel.

"Definitely not, she wants to KILL YOU for god's sake Elena! What if she realises what you're doing and decided to kill you early?" Damon sounded like my dad. God I was sick of everyone treating me like a baby that needed to be taken care of and protected all the time. It was so aggravating and unnecessary. He grabbed my forearm pulling me towards him. "You could DIE Elena! Don't you realise that?" He was pleading with me.

"Get your hands off me Damon! I don't need your protection all the time! And you can't keep making decisions for me all the time!" I was in his face now and I couldn't hold back my screeches of anger. I felt myself begin to cry when I finally spoke the truth, "AND I DO REALISE I COULD DIE BUT I DON'T CARE ANYMORE! AFTER EVERYTHING I'VE BEEN THROUGH I JUST WANT IT TO END! DON'T YOU GET THAT?!" My voice was getting increasingly louder and at the end of my exclamation I held back sobs as I wiped away the tears that had fallen during my exclamation. Once I had recollected myself I looked towards the vampires that surrounded me, I avoided Damon's gaze fearful of what it'd hold. Stefan looked at me with his now usual cold expression. Klaus looked shocked but proud. Kol held a similar expression except he had a smirk plastered across his face. Rebekah was smirking but there was sympathy behind it. They were all glad I had stood up to the eldest Salvatore. Finn and Elijah however had different expressions. Elijah looked flabbergasted but his eyes held such sadness as he looked at me. Finn wasn't at all surprised, he looked as though he wished to comfort me.

"Elena-"Damon began sounded completely ashamed.

"No Damon," I held my hand up signalling him to stop. And to my surprise I didn't hear another word from him. "We'd better get back to the party before Esther realises that we're gone and begins to get suspect." I walked away without another word from any of them. I know I'd said I'd go back to the party but instead I just walked home realising I wouldn't be able to get a ride. As I walked along I thought about how I'd been so mean to Damon. It's not that he didn't deserve it but he was only trying to help me. The truth was I'd changed. My love for both of the Salvatore's had faded over time. And now I even resented them a little. I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't realise there was someone following me.


	3. Chapter 3

I didn't notice the person next to me till they spoke. "Thank you… for what you did back there." I jumped at the sudden intrusion of my personal space. When I looked at the face of the person who had now became companion my breathing calmed down.

"It's okay, I just know what it's like to lose your parents, I've lost both my biological and all three of the people who raised me," I had sadness in my voice even though I was attempting to hide it. I didn't want to seem weak in front of my companion.

"Do you mind if I walked you home?" He inquired. I considered for a moment. I guess if I was attacked, he'd be able to protect me. I nodded and he smiled slightly. We walked in awkward silence for the first ten minutes till he broke it. "I'm sorry for what my family has done to you," he sounded really sincere.

"Thank you, but it'll never undo what has been done," I knew I was being unnecessarily mean but in a way it was his fault. "What happened to your family to make them so cold and hateful?" I truly did want to know but I was careful with my words, I knew how quick they were to protect each other.

He seemed to consider whether to tell me or not, before speaking the truth, "well before we were turned our father, Mikael, would beat us and Klaus, as you call him, got it worse and he'd still take the beatings for the younger siblings. Klaus truly was selfless. He changed when we lost our younger brother Henrik, he died on the night of the full moon before we were turned, the wolves killed him and Klaus blamed himself for Henrik's death because they had snuck out to see the wolves. Klaus always had a fascination with the beasts that no one ever understood until after he was turned. When we were turned we weren't told that we would be, Esther gave us blood disguised as wine and then our father stabbed us and forced us to feed. We all were overtaken with blood lust after that and after Klaus made his first kill, his wolf side showed itself, Esther used a spell to detain that side of him, the Sun and the Moon Curse, and ever since Klaus has spent his life trying to break it. We've all had our heartbreaks over time, some worse than others. And our father has been hunting us ever since he realised what we'd been turned into." He stopped for a moment to let me take it in, "so you see we've lost much more than anyone of your time and I know it doesn't make up for what we've done to you but it should make you understand us better."

I actually felt very sorry for them now, they'd been through so much. I pulled him into a hug and he seemed very surprised for a minute because he didn't respond at first but when he did we stood there in each other's embrace. "I'm sorry you've been through so much and just so you know I don't think you're all monsters just Klaus." I pulled back and smiled slightly, he copied my expression

"Thank you," he responded, I nodded and we walked silently the rest of the way to my house. When we reached my door he stood awkwardly, "Elena I was to thank you for telling us of Esther's deceit, I know you could've not told us and I know you wanted to kill Klaus but instead you decided that for some reason we deserved to live." I nodded and then he kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pressed his tongue against my lips slightly, asking for entrance. I gave in and moaned as our tongue's danced together. He pulled away and we were both panting. "That was…"

"Amazing," I finished. We both laughed and he rested his forehead against my own. "I better go in," I spoke after just standing there for what felt like hours he nodded. He smiled and he gave me a quick chaste kiss.

"I hope to see you tomorrow, bye Elena," he waved.

"Bye," I replied looking behind me. I walked into the house and pressed my head against the door.

I just kissed an Original. _**An Original just kissed me.**_

* * *

 **I promise I'll make the future chapters longer. Who did Elena kiss? All will be revealed soon. And always please leave your reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So after the two stories I'm working on now I'll be doing a story for each of the Originals paired with Elena, including Rebekah.**

* * *

 _I was facing three dark figures as I stood in the centre of a pentagram with a lit torch at each point of the star. Someone had there arm around my neck and something cold was pressed against my jugular. I strained to see who was watching me but it just wasn't light enough._

" _Who do you choose Elena?" A woman's voice asked. Esther. She must be the one behind me. I didn't understand, choose who for what?_

" _I can't choose, I won't," I was pleading to her, it was like I was trapped in my own body, unable to control my words or actions. The cold sharp object was pressed harder into my throat and the three people who were watching us growled from the shadows._

" _Then I'll decide for you," Esther replied, venomously. Then the cold object was dragged along my skin and I reached for my neck feeling a warm liquid grace my fingertips, the men ran towards me and it all went black._

* * *

I woke up with a start. I looked around afraid that Esther would be lurking in the shadows. When I saw no one I exhaled a breath I didn't know I was holding. I turned my lamp on and climbed out of bed. I walked into the bathroom and splashed some cold water onto my face, to refresh me. I turned on the shower and stripped off while the water warmed. I climbed in and the water felt amazing against my skin. It soothed the muscles that had gone tense from the fear. I started to feel relaxed once I had shampooed my hair. I climbed out when the water had started to go cold. I wrapped a towel around my wet form and walked into my bedroom. I jumped. And turned the light on. Elijah sat on my bed, staring at me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked after my initial shock had passed.

He shifted uncomfortably under my stare before finally answering with his eyes to the floor, "I wanted to check if you were okay after everything that's happened today." He sounded nervous.

"Well I'm as okay as someone can be in this situation, how are you and your siblings doing?" I was genuinely concerned for them after what I'd seen earlier I knew they were all in pain due to their mother's rejection.

"Rebekah hasn't left her room since, she's been the one that has been most effected by Esther's betrayal. Kol's hiding his pain behind witty comments as always. Klaus is planning her demise but I know he's hurting deep down and Finn's quiet and deep in thought." Elijah seemed deep in thought right now. He had a faraway look in his eyes.

"And what about you?" He snapped his eyes up to mine, he seemed to be searching my eyes for something.

"I knew she was up to something but actually knowing is a lot worse but I am thankful you told us." He hesitated, "But why did you tell us? After everything my family has done to you?"

"I don't think you all deserve to die. Finn told me about your childhood," I was reluctant to tell him the last part but I thought he'd find out eventually. He looked confused, "He walked me home." I answered the question I knew he wanted to ask. I sat down next to him, not caring about my state of undress. We sat in silence for a while until I realised something, "How did you know I'd be awake?" It was the middle of the night.

He looked uncomfortable now, "I was…guarding you, and we thought it'd be best that you be watched until Esther is dealt with. And I heard you heartbeat increase and I thought someone was attacking you but now I know it was just a nightmare." He paused for a moment, "Would you mind if I asked what it was about?" I stared off dreamily at that, deep in thought and I told him of my dream. By the end I'd hardly noticed that Elijah had taken my hand in his and he was stroking his thumb across the back of it. What he said both brought me out of my trance and surprised me, "I'd never let anything happen to you Elena." The intensity in his eyes shook me to my core.

I don't know who moved first but we seemed to move in tune, I closed my eyes and I felt Elijah's lips against mine. Our tongues met in the middle and they danced together as though it was something they'd done before. I moaned as he groaned. I felt his hand pull the knot of my towel and it fell from my body and then his hand was on my breast. I felt him tweak and pull my nipple. I gasped and moaned into the kiss. He pulled away and I kept my eyes shut for a minute. Taking in that I'd just kissed another Original. The second one I'd kissed just tonight. When I opened them again Elijah was gone. I climbed back into bed and fell back off to sleep.

 _What the hell was that?_


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. I had writers block and more exams.**

* * *

The next morning I woke up refreshed. I thought back on the night before. Esther wanted me to help her kill her own kids. But I stopped her. I had saved Klaus. I had saved Rebekah. Shouldn't I have let them die? All they do is threaten my life constantly. But I saved them. I saved them for Elijah, even after he betrayed us on multiple occasions but he did it for the right reasons, Kol, who was still a child at heart, and Finn, who had done nothing but be nice. I don't think Rebekah even deserved to die, she'd just been hurt so many times and she was so loyal to Klaus that she began to pick up some of his traits. Klaus, I'm not even sure he deserved death. To be honest I don't think anyone _**deserves**_ to die no matter what they do. I'm just not that type of person. Damon and Stefan are going to be extremely annoyed at me but they need to butt out of my decisions. God they treat me like such a child.

Then my mind turned onto a more pleasing part of the night. Finn Mikaelson had walked me home and kissed me just hours after we'd first met and I'd let him, I _**enjoyed**_ it. God he was such a good kisser, he was so soft and it was so sweet and pleasurable. **Stop it Elena.** You love Stefan, _**right?**_ But I kissed two other men that night. Two Original vampire brothers. Elijah was so different from his brother. He was demanding and dominating. He's so _**manly.**_ I'msucha _ **WHORE**_ **.** All I do is go from one to another, to another. What is wrong with me?

And what the actual fuck was that nightmare? Like seriously who were those people? It has made me even more scared of Esther. I continued to ponder what it could have meant. Will Esther kill me? Will I stop her? I'm not so sure I _**want**_ to live anymore. But just because of my own confusion I couldn't let the Mikaelson siblings perish. I couldn't be so selfish.

I stood, grabbed my black silk dressing gown and walked to my dressing table, looking at myself in the matching mirror that hung above it. I pulled my hair into a tight high pony tail and in the corner of my eye I saw a picture of Jenna, Jer and I. I really missed Jenna. And I'd just saved her murderer. I wiped away a stray tear that had fallen against my will. I looked into my eyes in the mirror and tried to give myself the motivation I needed to get through the day.

"Pull yourself together Elena. You will get through the day and you will survive," I gave my reflection a nod and went to my wardrobe. I pulled on some shorts and a tank top deciding to go for a run. I walked downstairs noticing that neither Jeremy nor Alaric were anywhere to be seen. I went into the kitchen, noticing that a bottle of half-drunk bourbon had been abandoned on the island, Alaric must have been drinking again last night. I made myself a cup of coffee. Once I had consumed the hot beverage I left the house and began my run. I put my earphones in and 'Teen Idle' by Marina and the Diamonds began playing. I always ran when I needed to work out my stress.

While I was running I couldn't help but feel like I was being watched. I stopped for a moment, taking my earphones out, and looked around. There was no one there, I shook the feeling off and just put it down to my paranoia. I continued my run for another half an hour before deciding to go home. When I reached the door I felt presence behind me. I turned around to face a very angry looking Damon.

"Damon what th-," I started before he cut me off.

"Three Originals, really Elena?" I was really confused at that, how did he know? I raised my eyebrows at him, looking at him questioningly. "I was coming to see you after what happened at the ball and I saw you and Finn kissing. And I didn't trust Elijah to watch you so I watched the both of you. I was going to see what was wrong but before I could I saw you and Elijah getting all intimate." I was still confused he said three. He seemed to sense my confusion because he carried on with his rant with an eye roll, "And you were basically eye fucking Kol!" His ice blue eyes flashed dangerously and my eyes widened. I really Kol very attractive and he was very kind to me last night.

I was about to continue but a voice from behind Damon broke our angry staring match. "Well I didn't mind her gaze as I was too 'eye-fucking' her as you put it…" My eyes widened as I stared into the mischievous eyes of Kol.


	6. Chapter 6

"Kol…" I said happy he was here, but slightly concerned for both of their safety. It was an extremely unpredictable situation, they were both violent hotheads.

Kol looked into my eyes, a smirk plastered across his face, "Hello darling" He said with a wink. I blushed at his pet name for me and he noticed because his smirk seemed to grow even more. Damon scoffed from his place beside me, but I couldn't seem to bring my gaze away from Kol.

That was until Damon grabbed my hand forcefully, causing me to flinch and my eyes to shoot towards him, only to find him fixated on Kol, a scowl on his face, they seemed to be having a silent conversation as I kept silent, too afraid to gain their attention, "Come on Elena, you're spending the day with me," Damon broke the uncomfortable silence but he still didn't look at me, he only started pulling me past Kol.

I winced, "No Damon I'm not," I dug my heels into the ground and tried to pull my hand from his grasp but he wouldn't budge.

He turned to face me for the first time since Kol had intervened, "Yes you are Elena. Their mother could strike at any time, so you need protecting." I glared at him and he mirrored my expression.

Kol must've noticed my discomfort, "Well that is why I am here, I'll spend the day with Elena, if that's what she wants of course," he sounded slightly self-conscious as he spoke, that can't be right, Kol seemed so confident and cocky. And he had no reason to be self-conscious, his face was perfect.

Damon growled and his grip on me tightened before letting me go completely, he was getting ready for a fight, "She's not going anywhere with you. It's _**YOUR**_ family's fault she's in this situation!" Damon yelled getting closer to Kol with every word and poking his chest to prove his point.

That seemed to set off a reaction inside Kol because his smirk fell and a sneer made its way onto his face. "I would suggest you don't touch me again _**Salvatore**_ ," he said his name with such venom it made me internally cringe. He brushed some dust off the area Damon had poked him.

I decided it was time I intervene, "Will you just stop?! I am not an object, nor am I a child that you can control and make decisions for! I will spend the day with Kol and I'll see you later at the Grill Damon and we'll talk about this. Understood?" Kol's smirk came back to his face and Damon looked like he was going to object but I wouldn't let him, "I said do you understand?!" I raised my voice slightly.

Damon huffed and pushed passed Kol before speeding off. I sighed and Kol watched me curiously before snapping out of it, "So what do you want to do today?" He asked

I sighed once again, "I don't care, you choose. I'm going to get dressed." I turned around and went into my house, avoiding Kol's gaze then shutting my door in his face. I knew he wouldn't be able to enter because I hadn't invited him in yet. I really had had enough, I just wanted a normal life. I wish that Stefan and Damon hadn't come into my life. I went to my room and took a shower to remove the sweat that had gathered during my run. When I came out I pulled on some dark blue jeans and a dark green long sleeved top. I blow dried my hair and straightened it. All the while I was thinking about what life would've been like without supernatural creatures. Would I have even been born? I am a supernatural being, so probably not. Maybe the world would be better like that. I shook my head, I couldn't let myself think like that because it would mean I had truly given up. And I'd never give up.

In that moment I decided I wouldn't let myself fall for another vampire for as long as I lived, I'd forget about what I'd done last night with Finn and Elijah, and I'd forget about the connection I felt with them and Kol. And I'd forget about Stefan and Damon. I'd help them then I'd skip town, maybe I'd go to Europe

I put on some light makeup and willed myself to leave my room. I walked downstairs and opened the door, Kol was sitting on the swing on the porch, playing with his thumbs. He looked so innocent like that but I knew better, the vampire in front of me was anything but innocent. He was a killer, a vampire and I wouldn't let myself be fooled by another vampire. Kol looked up, sensing my gaze and stood with a genuine smile on his face as he obviously checked me out.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked, smiling back at him.

"Well I was thinking we go to a bar and get drunk," he stated. I rolled my eyes.

"It's 10 in the morning, isn't it a little earlier to be drinking?" I asked, obviously knowing the answer.

"We've had a shit night, we deserve it," he said with a smirk on his face. I agreed with that, I guess getting drunk wouldn't be that bad.

"Fine let's go," I rolled my eyes playfully, smiling all the while. He held his arm out for me and I looped mine through his and giggled. He walked me to his car, it was a black Lamborghini Aventador SV Roadster, I gasped slightly at the sight of it and he smirked cockily. He opened the door for me and I climbed in, taking in all the leather fixtures and he got into the driver's seat. The engine purred like a dream and then he took off, clearly going over the speed limit.

I _ **never**_ would've expected what happened that night…


	7. Chapter 7

**There will be smut in this chapter.**

* * *

When we pulled up to the grill, they had only just opened and it was practically empty except for one or two of the town's drunks, I was surprised that Damon wasn't here. Kol grabbed my hand and pulled me towards one of the booths. He sat me down on the side facing the bar.

"I'm going to get us some drinks," then he was off, he didn't even ask what I wanted. As he walked towards the bar I couldn't help but let my eyes stray to his arse through his jeans. I couldn't hear what he asked for but I knew he was compelling the bartender, I recognised him as someone that used to be in my school, I didn't know him personally but I'd seen him at parties before. Neither of us looked older than twenty one. He turned his head to look at me, winking, causing me to blush and to turn my gaze onto my hands on the table. A bottle of Tequila and two glasses, along with lemon slices and salt was placed in front of me. I looked up to see Kol smirking knowingly at me. I raised my eyebrow. How did he know? "I compelled that guy behind the bar to tell me what your favourite drink was. I've never drank Tequila before so I have no idea why he gave me lemon slices or salt, you'll have to teach me."

I was surprised at that but then I remembered that he'd been daggered for a few centuries. "I guess I am," I spoke with a smirk, I knew exactly how I'd teach him. I may not want to be involved with anymore vampires, but today was about having fun. He took a seat opposite me and raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow, keeping his signature smirk on his face. "Pass me your hand and the salt," I said confidently. He complied but he looked confused, I grabbed his hand and leaned down to slowly lick the back of his hand, I heard his breath hitch slightly and I smirked triumphantly. I poured some salt on the wet patch, I poured the Tequila into the two shot glasses that Kol had brought over before as I spoke, "Now you lick the salt off your hand, then take a shot of tequila, then you bite into the lemon." He nodded and proceeded to do just that. He slammed the shot glass down and repeated what I had done to him with the salt, causing goose bumps to appear all over my skin. I then proceeded to repeat his actions.

* * *

Too many shots later, I found myself uncontrollably laughing at a joke that Kol had just said. He laughed along with me. I was smashed but he was only slightly tipsy, stupid Vampires. The grill had started filling more now and were giving us dirty looks but we didn't care. Just then Anberlin – Enjoy the Silence started playing. I grabbed Kol's hand and stood up. "Let's dance," I said and he nodded. I pulled him over to the makeshift dancefloor. And pressed my back against his front, he froze, I forgot he probably didn't know the modern dance. I grabbed his hands and put them on my hips, "Just move your hips with mine," he made a noise of acknowledgement. We started grinding against each other, his groin pressed against my arse. I put my arm around his neck from behind me, my other hand linked with his on my hip. He nuzzled my neck, kissing it with small opened mouth kisses on my neck. I moaned, completely ignoring our surroundings. I threw my head back against his shoulder, giving him better access. One of his hands started moving up and down my side. He was a good dancer. We were completely wrapped in each other, in our own little world. I found myself aroused and I knew he could tell because he took a deep breath, smelling the air and then he groaned.

"Do you want to get out of here?" He asked and I nodded, not trusting my voice. He pulled away and I found myself disappointed but then he picked me up bridal style, I squealed in surprise and he carried me outside, I shivered, it had gotten cold as night set in. Then he was running, at vampire speed. Our surroundings were a blur and it made me dizzy so I hid my face in his neck, licking it slightly, he groaned, then I felt him speed up slightly. Then we'd stopped, I looked up confused but found that we were outside me house. I reached into my pocket, feeling my keys and reached over unlocking the door, I expected him to just walk in but giggled when I realised that he'd never been invited in.

"Would you like to come in Kol?" Then he stepped in, slamming the door with his foot and sped to my bedroom, kicking the door open. He practically threw me on the bed but I didn't have time to register it as he climbed on top of me. He slammed his mouth to mine and my arms wrapped around his neck, desperate for more. My hands slipped down to the hem of his shirt, tugging it slightly and he took the hint as he pulled away to pull off his jacket and t-shirt. I followed suit, pulling mine off too then pulling Kol back to me, my hands running up and down his bare chest, feeling the muscles ripple under my fingers. Kol's hand went to my back, practically ripping my bra off. His hands covered my breasts, rolling my nipples between his fingers. I moaned into his mouth and he broke the kiss to place his lips down my neck, across my collar bone then his open mouth was on one of my nipples, playing with it with his tongue, his hand playing with the other. I moaned and mewled loudly. My fingers tangled into his hair and his teeth grazed my nipple causing me to shiver and my back to arch of the bed. I gripped his hair as he repeated the action a couple times.

He then kissed me again. His bare chest pressed against my own. My hands went to the button of his jeans and he did the same to me. He ripped my jeans and panties off and stood up letting his jeans fall to the floor before vamp speeding back on top of me. He kissed down my chest and stomach, causing goose bumps to appear in his lips wake. He kissed down my inner thigh and licked back up, before repeating the actions again, "Please Kol I begged," desperate for some friction down there and he understood because when he licked back up again he put my legs over his shoulders and his head disappeared. He licked over my slit and I moaned, my back arching and my hands grabbing at his head again. He did it again before taking my clit into his mouth, sucking and licking at it, occasionally allowing his teeth to graze it. I turned into a moaning mess, practically ripping his hair from his head. He pushed a finger into me and pumped it in and out before adding another, I felt the coil in my stomach tighten, and I knew I was close, Kol must've sensed it because his actions quickened. I came with a scream and Kol lapped up the juices before standing up and removing his boxers. My eyes widened and I couldn't hold back my gasp, he was…massive. I didn't know how he'd fit in me. He smirked and caught my eye, clearly knowing how well-endowed he really was.

He climbed back on top of me slowly, he guided his hard cock to my warm core and slowly pushed into me. I felt him stretching me, I'd never been with someone so large. I'd only slept with two people, and neither of them even compared to Kol. When he reached the hilt inside of me he stopped, even though I could tell he was trying hard to hold back. I nodded when I felt ready for him to move, and he pulled out almost completely before pushing back in. I moaned feeling full and Kol groaned from above me. He kept eye contact with me, occasionally kissing me or my neck. He continued his slow pace but I wanted more, "Faster, harder, please Kol." He nodded and pulled out almost completely before slamming back in, he moved hard and fast. I turned into a blabbering mess as he filled me to the hilt, I felt the coil tightening again and then he hit the special sweet spot inside of me, and I came hard with a scream. I had the best orgasm of my life. Kol's vampire feature's made an appearence and it was like something possessed my body as I said "Do it." Kol looked reluctant for a moment before sinking his fangs into my throat, it didn't hurt like I thought it would, instead I moaned and gripped his hair. He took deep pulls as he continued his ministrations before he spilt his seed deep inside of me. He pulled completely out of me and collapsed next to me.

"That was… wow," he said and he rolled onto his side to look at me, I made a noise of agreement and rolled over to turn away from me. "You don't regret it already do you?"

I turned my head to look at him quickly shaking my head in the negative, "I'm just tired and I thought we could spoon." He nodded and pulled my bare back against his chest, pulling the covers over us both. I felt my eyes become heavy and the last thought on my mind was one we both were thinking…

 _Would I regret this tomorrow?_

* * *

 **This won't be the end of Kolena don't worry.**


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up early in the morning, locked in Kol's arms. My head felt like it was going to explode and I had a horrible churning feeling in my stomach. The light was shining through the gap in my curtains and I groaned, turning in Kol's arms to hide my head into his chest, earning a grunt from him as he tightened his arms around me and nuzzled his head into my neck, taking a deep breath. I stilled slightly at this motion, remembering that he'd bitten me last night. However this didn't last long as his tongue licked along the bite, causing me to moan. I wondered how I was going to hide it from my friends, they'd ask too many questions if they saw it. I felt one of Kol's hands move down to my backside as he kissed my neck and collarbone. Why was he so good at this? _Because he's had 1000 years of experience._ It was clear he was a fuckboy but all this was, was a one off, a one night stand. One that definitely wouldn't be repeated. I felt Kol's dick harden against my aching centre. He'd really done a number on me last night.

I groaned, "Kol…" I warned and he hummed in reply. I reluctantly tried to pull away from his iron tight grip on me but he wouldn't allow that to happen as he kept placing open mouthed kisses along my neck causing me to moan. "Kol I need a shower," I moaned as I tried to pull away again and to my surprise he let me this time. I sat up and swung my legs off the bed, instantly regretting the speed of my movements as I groaned and held my head. How much did I have to drink last night?

I heard Kol chuckle from beside me and turned to glare at him which just served to fuel his amusement, "Can I join?" He asked with an innocent pout on his face and puppy dog eyes, I rolled my eyes, who could say no to that?

"Fine," I said eventually and he grinned and jumped up off the bed, I stared at him in disbelief, why wasn't he experiencing a hangover? _Stupid vampires!_ I looked over his body as he boldy stood by my bed, he clearly had no shame and he definitely didn't need any. The man looked like a Greek God and by the shit-eating on his face, he knew it.

"Darling I know I'm gorgeous but you really don't have to stare," he said playfully, causing me to roll my eyes, he pulled on his boxers and threw me his shirt from last night. It hit me in the head and I pulled it on and slowly rose onto my feet, attempting to ignore the pain in my head and neck. I suddenly felt dizzy and had to lean onto my bedside table. Then Kol was in front of me, holding onto my waist, concern etched onto his face, "Are you alright Elena?"

I shook my head, "I'm just so dizzy," I said while moving to sit down, suddenly Kol was gone, then he was back in front of me, kneeling in between my legs, with a glass of water and some Aspirin. I smiled gratefully at him and accepted them gratefully, throwing the Aspirin into my mouth and quickly chugging down the water. We stayed like that for a while as Kol stared at me still concerned.

"Better?" He asked finally smiling slightly, I nodded and then shrieked as he picked me up and walked me into the bathroom. He sat me down on the counter and turned on the shower. He stripped off is boxers and pulled his shirt over my head, before picking me back up again and setting me on my feet in the shower, then joining me himself. I giggled slightly, he looked so childish in this moment. He put some body wash onto his hands and began washing my body and I did the same to him. He then proceeded to wash my hair and I loved the way he ran his fingers through my tresses. Once the water went cold we both stepped out. We dried ourselves and I pulled on his top again.

"Some of Jeremy's clothes should fit you," he nodded and walked into Jeremy's room, I knew he was staying at Tyler's tonight, with his towel wrapped around his waist. I brushed my teeth, not wanting Kol to have to bear my morning breath more than he had to. I walked back to my room and threw my wet hair into a messy bun, deciding to let it air dry for once. I went downstairs and into my kitchen, finding Alaric with his head resting on the counter of the island, passed out, and an empty bottle of bourbon beside him. He must have been drinking again. I discarded of the bottle into the recycling box, the clash causing Ric to wake up. He groaned and I poured him a glass of water and Aspirin, the same way Kol had done to me.

"Thanks," he groaned, I nodded. "I'm going to go to Damon's."

"Okay, see you later?" He nodded and I smiled. I knew he didn't feel comfortable here after what happened to Jenna and I understood. When I heard the door shut I decided to make some pancakes and coffee.

When I was making the sixth and final pancake, I felt arms encircle my waist and tensed, I felt very uncomfortable. I know last night did mean something but I wouldn't get hurt again. I moved my hands on top of his and peeled them off of me. I turned the ring off and turned around to face Kol. And what I saw broke my heart. His eyes were so sad, I think I even saw a tear in them, he had a frown, but it didn't last long when he realised I was looking at him. His eyes turned hard and he pulled his mouth into an ignorant smirk.

"So you regret it then?" He asked, trying to keep his arrogant façade act up.

I sighed, "Look last night shouldn't have happened. I can't get involved with another vampire after everything they've put me through, what _your family_ has and _are_ putting me through. Last night was amazing and I really enjoyed myself but it can't happen again, I'm sorry."

He nodded, "Yeah sure, okay." Then he was gone, I heard the door slam shut.

I sighed and let the tears fall. I fell to my knees, my breaths coming out in sobs. I didn't notice the door being open and shut. I felt someone wrap their arms around me and in this moment I couldn't care less who it was, I just continued to cry, as they stroked my hair.

* * *

When my sobs subsided, I looked up to see who my comforter was. My eyes met the concern filled hazel eyes of none other than Elijah Mikaelson.

"What happened Sweet Elena?" He asked. I looked down but he caught my chin and gently pulled my head back up to meet his eye again.

"Don't call me that, I don't deserve to be called that," now he looked very confused.

"What do you mean Elena?"

I looked down again and he let me this time, "I got really drunk last night, and then I… I slept with Kol," I whispered the last part. I was too scared to meet his eyes, I didn't want to see the judgement.

 **Elijah POV**

She looked down again and I let her, "I got really drunk last night, and then I… I slept with Kol," She whispered and if I wasn't a vampire I wouldn't have been able to hear her. I felt my vampire features show and my anger sky rocketed. How dare Kol take advantage of her?! I tightened my grip on her. He knew my feeling towards Elena, he always did like taking anything or anyone that was mine. I willed myself to calm down and looked down at the Sweet Elena only to find that she was crying again. I pulled her head up to look at mine and the tears falling down her face broke my un-beating heart.

I ducked my head down slightly and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "I'll talk to Kol later, he shouldn't have taken advantage of you in such a compromising situation."

Her eyes filled with fear, "Don't hurt him." I was confused, if he didn't hurt her why was she so upset? "He didn't force me… I wanted it." Realisation hit me and truth be told it hurt but she was a woman, she had urged. "You must think I'm such a whore." Did she really think that's how I saw her? I was silenced in my shock and she must have seen this as confirmation and she continued to sob.

"Elena I'd never think so low of you, everyone has their urges and you're no different," she looked up at me and I wiped away her tears as a slight smile made its way onto her face. I let go of her and stood as did she.

"Would you like some pancakes? I apologise if they're a bit cold, they were supposed to be for K-Kol and I," She stuttered slightly and I nodded. She turned around and I took a seat at the kitchen island. She passed me a plate of three pancakes covered in syrup with cut up strawberries, I smiled gratefully and she joined me. We ate in silence, but it wasn't uncomfortable.

* * *

"What are you doing here anyway?" She inquired out of nowhere, causing me to jump slightly.

"Well I came here yesterday, but when I got here you were with my brother already so I left. I see now that wasn't a good idea. I just wanted to talk and maybe take you out on a walk," I wasn't being completely truthful, I had wanted to speak to her about our kiss but when I'd seen her with Kol I'd been hurt and jealous. I'd also seen Finn coming from the opposite direction, with a bouquet of flowers but he'd ran off when he spotted Kol, which only served to confuse me. I made a mental note to ask him about it later. She nodded and I continued, "Are you up to doing that today instead?"

She nodded with a genuine smile on her face, "Yeah I'd love that, I just need to get dressed." It was in that moment I realised her state of undress, she only had on a t-shirt that stunk of me brother and I instantly became jealous, I wanted her to smell of me, and to be walking around in my shirts. And I would get what I desired. I couldn't care less about what my brothers thought anymore, I'd get what I wanted for once, to hell with anyone else. Elena Gilbert would be mine. She jumped off of her chair and walked off to her room and I couldn't keep my eyes off of her long, slender, tanned legs. I imagined what it'd be like to have them wrapped around my waist as I thrusted into her. I allowed my thoughts to carry on until I heard her feet reach the bottom step.

I turned to look at her and the sight I saw would've made my heart skip a beat if it still did beat…

* * *

 **There will be more Finn, I wanted to put him as the one in this chapter but he wouldn't have fit due to him not being invited in and all so I'll try to put him in somewhere in the next chapter but he definitely will be in the chapter after that, it'll be a chapter surrounding him and Elena.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm so sorry about the late update!**

 **As always I look forward to reading your reviews, I'm going to start replying to them so just give me your suggestions and feedback and I'll reply when I update.**

* * *

 **Elena POV**

As I walked away from Elijah I could feel his eyes on me but I decided to ignore it, he was probably just judging me, I was, of course, only wearing his _**brothers**_ t-shirt. He probably just thought of me as another one of his brothers conquests, I had a feeling Kol had been a player but that's why I thought it was just a bit of fun, I hadn't expected the way he reacted this morning. I also hadn't expected to be consoled by Elijah, especially not his kiss, it had only been a peck but I had wished for more, needed more. But I wouldn't come between brothers again, specifically _**vampire**_ brothers. I sighed as I made my way to my room. This was all so confusing. I walked into my room and looked out of the window, assessing the weather in order to know what I should wear today. It looked sunny and, now that I thought about it, warm. I walked to my closet and decided on distressed light blue denim shorts and a black low-cut camisole, along with my blue high-top converses and a white oversized, lightweight cardigan.

I walked into the bathroom and assessed my outfit, I looked nice but not too much was showing, and I didn't want Elijah to think I was anymore a slut than he already did. I know Elijah isn't the judging type but I respected him and I wanted him to respect me. I decided to straighten my hair, I was always assumed to be Katherine when I left it curly. I put on some lip gloss and mascara, deciding just to go with the natural look today. Besides Elijah, one of the oldest vampires on all time, had just seen me crying and half naked, it couldn't get much worse than that. Assessing my appearance one last time I sighed and walked back towards where Elijah was waiting for me.

As I descended the last step I felt a new wave of dizziness hit me but passed it off as the aftermath of last night. I plastered on a smile and turned the corner, seeing Elijah already staring at me, I blushed as he took in my body, his eyes glazing over slightly until I cleared my throat and his gaze returned to my face.

"I apologise lovely Elena, you just looked positively beautiful today," he smiled warmly at me, clearly not embarrassed at all which only served to make me blush harder.

"Thank you, shall we go?"

"We shall," With that he stood and walked towards me, and led me out to his car.

* * *

We rode in silence for a while before Elijah spoke up.

"Do you have feelings for Kol?" He asked, his eyes set hard on the road.

The question surprised me, I certainly hadn't been expecting that, "I-…I don't…I can't," I stuttered as I looked down at my hands, I knew what I felt but I would never admit to it. I looked back towards him analysing his reaction only to see his face his normal stony emotionless mask.

"And what about for me?" He inquired, finally turning to look at me.

If his other question had surprised me this one downright flabbergasted me, what was I to say? "Elijah…I have always felt something for you…but it is just mutual respect…" I looked away as I voiced my deceit. I knew I shouldn't be lying to a vampire, but I tried my best to hide it hopefully he'd just take that as an answer. And it seemed it was in my favour as we slipped back into silence, although this time it was uncomfortable.

* * *

As Elijah parked his car I realised we were in the woods of Mystic Falls. Elijah exited the car and sped round to the passenger side, opening the door and holding his hand out for me to take, which I gratefully accepted. He was always such a gentleman, almost the polar opposite of Kol who was cheeky and arrogant much like Klaus who feigned manners, but alike Finn who always seemed composed. We walked a few minutes in comfortable silence before Elijah broke it once again

"I forgot how much I missed this land," he said wishfully, I looked up at him just to see him looking around longingly as we continued walking.

"I can't even imagine what it must have been like a thousand years ago," although I wish I could, it must have been so peaceful then.

"You know, your school was built over an Indian village. Where I saw my first werewolf. The town square was where the natives would gather to worship. Matter of fact, near that, there was a field where wild horses use to graze," he was so knowledgeable.

"That's incredible," I voiced my opinion, I would love to hear more about the things he had witnessed.

"Come," he demanded softly.

He led me to a clearing which I had visited many times recently, it was above the tunnels where we had kept the Original's mother.

"Do you know this place too?" I was amazed by his knowledge of the area.

"I do. Below us is a cavern I use to play in as a boy. Connects to a system of tunnels that stretch across the entire area. Perhaps it's nature's way of providing us with shelter against the savagery of the full moon. My mother said there must be a balance," He spoke as he assessed some leaves.

Suddenly a wave of nausea and dizziness hit me, "Elijah, I should probably go home."

He turned to look at me, "I admire you, Elena. You remind me of qualities I valued long before my mother turned us. It's not in your nature to be deceitful and yet when I asked you about your feelings for both myself and my brother, you lied to my face."

My blood ran cold and I felt myself pale, "that's not true," I stuttered, I should've known better than to lie to him.

"I can hear your heartbeat. It jumps when you're being dishonest with me. You lied to me in the car; you are lying to me now. Tell me the truth," he turned to me, his eyes cold, I was getting on his nerves.

I felt tears come to my eyes as I wrapped my arms around myself, "I never wanted this to happen."

"What Elena?" he gritted his teeth and I flinched.

"I-Ever since the ball I've been feeling…things for Kol…and Finn," I started looking at the floor, "I've always felt something for you, it's like I'm drawn to the three of you…" I took a deep breath, "When Finn walked me home the other night he kissed me and I felt passion again. Then when after my nightmare when you and I kissed I felt love again after all the pain of this summer. Then with Kol I felt like my old self before all of this supernatural business, he brings out the childish and fun parts of me." I kept my eyes set firmly on the floor not wanting to see the result of my confession.

He sighed and grasped my chin but I refused to move my gaze, "Look at me Elena." He demanded. My eyes shot to his only to see what looked like love in his own, "I have also always felt something for you Elena, even though I had promised myself not to allow myself to fall for another Petrova, but you're different. You are compassionate and honourable, traits I once saw in myself and I admire that. However I do not share what is mine Elena so I need you to think long and hard about your feelings for myself and my brothers before making a decision because once you are mine you cannot leave nor can you change your mind." His jaw going tight as he ended his sentence, I knew he could smell my arousal which had been caused by his growl whenever he said 'mine.'

I nodded and he leaned in closer to my ear, "You smell positively delicious Sweet Elena," he kissed my neck causing me to whimper and close my eyes. Then I couldn't open them again and I felt myself fall slightly as I heard my name being called.

But no matter how hard I tried I just couldn't open my eyes…


	10. Chapter 10

**Elena POV**

 _I awoke on a soft fur blanket, to a baby crying loudly for its mother. My body yearned for the child as it moved against my control. I couldn't fight it, I decided to just allow my body to do as it pleased, it must be a dream I thought. I walked over to the makeshift cot in the corner of the wood and straw cottage. Where was I? In the cot lay on a fur blanket, similar to the one I had woken up on, a small baby with tanned skin and dark eyes, swaddled in a blanket, wailing. The child was truly beautiful._

" _Hush now my sweet Amelie," I spoke without meaning to, this voice was so similar to my own yet different, it held an English accent much like that of the Originals. Amelie. So that was the child's name, a beautiful name for a beautiful child. Was I her mother? I smiled at the baby and it reciprocated it when it noticed me standing by. I reached down and picked her up, cuddling her close to my chest. I released what my child yearned for and the child suckled at my bare breast and I sat down. After feeding her she fell asleep happily in my arms and I moved her do she was back in her cot. I dressed in a plain green gown and picked Amelie back up making sure not to rouse her and that she was safely snug in her blanket._

 _I walked out of the cottage keeping her comfortable against my chest. The area surrounding the cottage was full of greenery. A forest around me and lush grass beneath my feet. As I walked I passed cottages similar to my own. Children played outside with wooden toys as their mothers did chores or played with them. I smiled at the mothers but they didn't seem to reciprocate my feelings towards them. They would scowl at me or glare daggers._

 _As I entered what seemed to be the centre of town I could see a large group of men gathering with horses and blades, as the barrelled loudly, going on a hunt I'm guessing. The men smiled at me unlike their wives but I could feel their eyes looking me up and down which made me disgusted. A young man with shoulder length hair came running towards me._

" _Tatia!" He shouted. Wait what? Am I in Tatia's memories? As the man neared me I realised it was actually Klaus. I mentally flinched, why can't I run? This Klaus looked different. He had shoulder length blonde hair, his blue eyes filled with kindness and…love. I remember what Damon had told me about Klaus and Elijah loving Tatia. "Are you still coming tonight?" He asked suddenly in front of me._

" _Of course Niklaus, I was just taking a morning stroll," I giggled at his silliness._

" _May I accompany you?" He asked once again as he fell into step with my own._

" _Aren't you supposed to join the others on their hunt?" I felt confused._

" _No…my father told me to stay behind today and help my mother, Rebekah and Henrik to prepare for tonight's meal," he looked down embarrassed that he'd been left behind to do a woman's work. I knew his father was a monster and treated him horribly but I was unsure why if he did not know that Klaus was not his son until after they had turned._

" _Ahh, well I'm sure you should do as your father says. You don't wish to face the possible consequences that will follow," I spoke. Klaus may be a monster in my time but it was Mikael who turned him into that._

 _He bowed, "Of course, I shall see you later then." I only nodded in return. And with that he ran off back to his cottage._

 _I walked until my arms and legs hurt then she walked home and the child in my arms stirred. After feeding Amelie she fell asleep once again and I decided to rest which turned into a sleep._

* * *

 _I awoke to the sound of knocking on the makeshift door to my cottage. I groaned and stretched before moving to answer it. Upon opening the door I was taken aback by the man in front of me. Here in front of me stood a young, human Elijah. His brown hair went just past his shoulders and his eyes held such emotions that I had never seen before within him._

" _I was beginning to get worried when you did not answer sweet Tatia, I didn't want to intrude just in case you were busy. I do apologise if I woke you, it's just almost time for dinner and I thought I would escort you and Amelie to my home," he smiled shyly. I had never seen Elijah this way, he was always so cold and collected._

" _It is fine Elijah, I was just resting after my long walk earlier, I was not aware of the late hour. I would be thankful if you would accompany us, I just need to get dressed and feed Amelie if you would not mind waiting," I looked at the floor embarrassed slightly that I had let time escape me._

 _My companion nodded and proceeded to lean against a nearby tree. I shut my door and picked the sleeping Amelie up, however the movement roused her and her dark eyes stared back into my own. After feeding the sweet child I lay her on my makeshift bed. I proceeded to undress and then redress into a green cotton dress and black leather shoes. I walked back over to the bed and changed Amelie's nappy, which in this time was just a rag and put her in a miniature version of my own dress. The baby cooed happily and I picked her up once again._

 _Walking out of the house I realised Elijah was no longer alone. In fact he was arguing with someone. I turned to see who had ruffled Elijah's feathers and found it was Klaus. They were oblivious to my presence as they continued to argue over who loved Tatia the most and who should walk her to their cottage. I felt Tatia's face that was the same as my own, turn into that of annoyance and sadness. The child in my arms started wailing at the loud voices clearly shocking her and both the men's heads turned to me, horror clear on their faces._

" _Tatia, please let us explain!" Elijah begged, coming closer to me and the child._

" _Tatia, I'm sorry, please forgive me!" Klaus copied his elder brother._

 _I felt myself back away and cuddle the child closer to my chest to shield it from them, "No! You both promised me you would stop fighting over my hand until I decided which one of you to marry and the other would find their happiness elsewhere! Yet you can't even be held accountable!" My voice raised. Tatia must have experienced a lot of instances similar to this. I truly knew what this situation felt like. Maybe that was part of the curse of being a doppelganger to be stuck between two brothers. The two in front of me wet to open their mouths to apologise once again but I cut them off, "No! Enough! Either you both escort me or neither of you do!" I walked off in the direction I had earlier and I heard them both run to catch up to me and we all walked together in silence._

* * *

 _When we reached the cottage the men opened the door and ushered me in. Once inside I could clearly see the other members of the Original family along with a young boy, that must be the youngest brother who passed away, Henrik I think his name was. Rebekah glared at me much like she did in my time as Klaus and Elijah rolled their eyes at her antics. She must be protective of her brothers. Kol was nearby his hair only slightly longer than that of Kol in my time yet his eyes held none of the kindness he had shown me. Finn stood with a slender, pale woman with bright red hair, she must have been Finn's love. I felt downtrodden by the way Kol and Finn reacted to me, and jealous by the way Elijah was treating Tatia-whose body I was residing to in her memories-and that Finn had a past love._

 _I was brought out of my thoughts as Esther invited us all to sit at the table, where Mikael sat at the head. We ate in silence and the child cuddled into my chest slept soundly. Suddenly there was a sharp pain in my throat. Gasps surrounded me along with muffled shouts. I panicked as I struggled to breathe and speak. I felt the baby being taken from my arms and I looked down to see myself covered in blood. I turned to see Elijah holding Amelie, his eyes wide in shock unable to leave my form. I felt my eyelids grow heavy and then there was nothing…_

* * *

I bolted up in bed, my head slick with sweat and a loud beeping sound and muffled voices filled my ears. I squeezed my eyes shut as the bright white light blinded me. I groaned as a sharp pain filled my whole body and I felt myself grow weak as I fell back onto my bed. Am I dead? I slowly opened my eyes and looked at my surroundings. I was in a hospital bed, an IV in my arm and multiple machines all around me. The beeping sound was coming from the machine that was observing my heart rate, my heart must have sped up in my dream. Then there was a man looking at me, speaking to me, in the chair next to me. I squinted to see who it was.

And what-or rather who-I saw made my heart rate rise once again…


	11. Chapter 11

**I have two announcements for you guys:**

 **I'll be starting writing the Finn/ Elena story so. Would you like the Finn/Elena story to be: A) an all human fanfic B) a back in time fanfic or C) after Esther's ball?**

 **I've put up a Kol/Elena fanfic called Broken so if you guys could please look at that and leave your feedback it would be greatly appreciated.**

 **JMHUW: We'll find out soon enough but Elijah was slightly more interested in possessing her.**

 **Guests: Thank you**

* * *

 **Elena POV**

Finn sat beside my bed, his eyes tired yet concerned with a sparkle of something I couldn't place. His large hand was on mine, a hopeful smile graced his face, aimed at myself. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

I considered a moment, _**how did I feel**_? I grimaced slightly as I felt a sharp pain at the back of my head and I lifted the hand that Finn wasn't holding onto, to the back of my head, feeling a bandage there. "Sore," I replied, "What happened?" I asked groggily.

"What do you remember?" His eyebrows furrowed.

I thought hard causing my head to hurt slightly, "I was with Elijah, he came to my house after…" I hesitated, "Kol, and Elijah took me out for a walk and he said I was lying and I felt dizzy and sick then everything went black." I considered telling him about my dream but decided against it.

I could tell he wanted more elaboration about Kol and Elijah's declaration of me being a liar but I couldn't let him know too, he sighed when he realised this, "You fainted and then Elijah called me, Klaus and Kol, and I think the Salvatore's too." I raised my eyebrow questioningly hoping he'd take the hint, "Elijah and Klaus took the Salvatore's away earlier, they were shouting and Damon kept pushing to give you his vampire blood so you'd wake up earlier but myself and Elijah were adamant that you needed your rest, but they didn't listen so they had to force them to leave. Kol never came, he's on another one of his temper tantrums, I'm not entirely sure why but he's been a mess all day, drinking copious amounts of alcohol with his music loud and many women with him as he beds them." He rolled his eyes, this was clearly a normal occurrence for Kol.

I felt tears spring in my eyes and my heart ached, he'd moved on that quickly? I thought he actually cared about me. Before I could stop myself I started sobbing and I pulled my knees to my chest, burying my face and wrapping my arms around them. I felt the bed dip beside me and in a second strong long arms were wrapped all around me.

"What's wrong Elena? I didn't mean to upset you, I'm sorry," He thought it was his fault, he couldn't be any more wrong. I let go off my legs and went on knees, propelling myself into Finns lap and wrapping my arms tightly around him. He kept his hold on me and very gently stroked my hair as to not touch my wound, to soothe me.

"I thought he cared about me Finn. Why can't anyone love me?" I sobbed into his chest, ignoring that I'd just told him more than I'd meant to.

He cuddled me tighter, "What do you mean Elena? Who hurt you? I promise I'll make them pay!"

I pulled back, "No! Please no! I…love him Finn." I said desperately.

He looked at me disappointed and hurt, "Who Elena?"

"Kol…" I looked down and I heard him take in a sharp breath.

"Oh…" He looked away and his grip on me loosened. "I guess that's why he's been in such a mood."

I looked up at him but he couldn't meet my eye, "Why doesn't he love me? Why can't anyone love me?" The tears continued to fall.

"Elena…" He sighed and pulled my chin up so he could look into my eyes, "I love you, I have since I laid eyes on you."

I blushed, "I…love you too." His eyes lit up and he gave me a peck on the lips and rested his forehead against my own. I reached my hand up to touch my bandaged wound once again and winced with the pain it caused.

He grabbed my hand gently and brought it down from my head, lacing our fingers, he seemed deep in thought, "Would you allow me to heal you with my blood?"

I considered and another wave of pain hit me, "Yes, please." His vampire features showed and I stared in fascination and he brought his free wrist to his wrist and bit down. I let go of his hand and pulled his bleeding wrist to my mouth with both of my hands and drank deeply. His blood sent me into a frenzy and I grabbed at his wrist harder, my nails digging into his wrist deeply. I moaned against his wrist and he pried me off of him. I looked into his eyes embarrassed at my reaction but his eyes held interest and dare I say a bit of lust. "Thank you," I blushed at his curious gaze assessing me.

The door slamming open revealed…

* * *

 **I apologize that this chapter is so short I promise to make the rest longer.**


	12. Chapter 12

**In regards to the Finn/Elena story I'm digging what you guys are suggesting. I'll be updating Playing House with the Enemy and Broken very soon, they're just a lot harder to write.**

* * *

The recently opened door lay waste on the cold clean white floor of my hospital room. The one at fault had opened it with such strength that it had fallen off its hinges, the glass shattering into tiny pieces and leaving a door sized dent in the wall in its wake.

A red headed woman stood in the doorway, her eyes boring into the mans above me, who's arms were around me and who's lap I resided in. I looked between the two of them. The woman's green eyes held love, excitement and pure happiness. Finn's held much the same except I could see the evident shock at the appearance of this mystery woman. For a moment they just stared at one another. It was like I wasn't even there, they were in their own little bubble and the population of which could only be one.

"Finn?" The woman said hopefully. They were clearly past lovers by the way they stared at each other, like soul mates. I could almost taste acid as I felt myself grow bitter.

"Sage," he replied and she smiled in response causing me to scowl.

I was pushed unceremoniously onto my back to the floor, hitting my head quite harshly on the hard tile floor. I felt tears prick in my eyes at the pain the impact had caused but pushed them down quickly, I'd been through much worse. It was just a little bump but it hurt more that it had been Finn that caused it. I sat up slowly, groaning lightly from the ache in my spine at it being moved so quickly after being hit. I looked towards where Finn and I had previously sat, ready to deliver a grand threat, as a joke of course, yet saw no one, so I looked in the direction of 'Sage' as Finn had called her. The sight that greeted me was enough to make me breakdown yet again but I kept myself grounded, I wouldn't let myself be vulnerable in front of a stranger and yet another man who had betrayed my trust. I felt nauseous.

Finn had his arms around her waist as she similarly had hers around his neck, playing with the hairs there, so similarly to the way we had been before she had interrupted, their mouths moulded together and moving together sensually, like repeating an old dance that they both knew perfectly. I looked away not wanting to intrude on such an intimate moment.

Was I that forgettable? I was so stupid to believe him that he held actual feelings towards me, just as I had been with Kol. I can't believe he pushed me off him, so that I could go crashing into the floor, right after declaring his love for me and kissing me, just to make out with another right in front of my very own eyes. Just a minute ago that had been me and Finn, now I pathetically sat on the floor alone. I swear the whole Mikaelson clan just existed to torment myself and my ancestors, I know understand why Katherine was so independent, relying on other people just leads you into a world of pain and suffering.

I took a deep breath in an attempt to calm and ground myself. I couldn't let them see the pain and anguish that was overtaking me. I looked back towards one of the men I loved and I swear in that moment I felt my heart smash into smithereens. They stood there still in each other's embrace, their foreheads resting upon the others, staring at one another, as though they were having a silent conversation.

I mustered up all the strength I could and cleared my throat. Both pairs of eyes turned to me immediately; the green pair filled with annoyance at being interrupted and the brown filled with regret, however I did not allow my gaze to linger on either of them, trying my best to conceal my emotions. "Despite how touching this is, I will be asking you both to take your leave now, I should rest," I tried my best to keep my emotions from seeping into my words, remaining cold and emotionless, strong.

"Elena," Finn started but I put my hand up, effectively silencing him.

"No Finn. I'm sure you and your companion need to talk and in private preferably. You and I will speak another time. Thank you for staying by me to make sure that I remain in an okay state, I'm sure Klaus will be thankful that you made sure his blood bag stays in safe hands, and for feeding me your blood. As you can see I'm much better now so you can be relieved of your burden. You two clearly have a lot to catch up on. I'm going to see if I can be discharged after I rest and if there's any problems I'll call Elijah," I almost cracked at the end, noticing the way Finn flinched when I said 'blood bag' and 'burden' and at the mention of Elijah, and had to shut my eyes to keep myself from doing so.

I opened my eyes once again once I was sure that I wouldn't cry, and looked Finn right in the eye for the first time since Sage had entered the room. I could tell that he was conflicted and wanted to talk/argue more. His eyes held his regret and sadness yet I didn't feel sorry for him for once. He nodded before the pair sped off together. Into the sunset, I thought bitterly.

Once I was sure I was alone I stood, ignoring the ache from the fall, and walked to the adjoining bathroom of my room. I looked into the mirror and barely recognised myself. My skin was almost grey from blood loss, my eyes red rimmed and bloodshot, and the bags underneath them looked like black eyes. I allowed a few stray tears to fall before finally pulling myself together after having enough of my behaviour.

"You won't cry anymore. You will be strong and you're not going to let yourself get hurt anymore. You're better than that," I stared myself in the eye as I lectured/scolded myself. Then in a fit of rage I punched the mirror and screamed. I continued to kick and punch everything in sight until my hands and wrists were a bloodied mess and at least three bones were broken. I wondered if the siblings felt my pain and suddenly wished they would just so they knew what they'd caused.

I took another deep breath and straightened my clothes before stepping out. A doctor and multiple nurses stood I my room, their eyes wide in fear and shock. Clearly confused about what happened.

I gave them a sickly sweet smile, "I'd like to be discharged."

* * *

After the doctor had checked my head wound (he called it a 'miracle' to which I scoffed with a roll of my eyes) and bandaged both my hands and wrists (I had broken my right wrist and sprained the other, along with a few broken fingers and knuckles) he finally conceded to give me permission to be discharged, however it had a condition; that someone takes me home and watches over me for the next twenty four hours. Which only left one question. Who to call?

Alaric- Probably drinking at the grill and would lecture me about the company I keep and the harm that had come with it.

Jeremy or Matt- They didn't deserve to be dragged into the supernatural world more than they already had been.

Stefan or Damon- They would lock me away like a princess in a tower and make me think about what I've caused.

Caroline or Bonnie- They would make me talk about it and give me their false sympathy, when I truthfully know that they would like nothing more than for me to leave the supernatural men alone, and I just wasn't ready for that.

Elijah- Would most definitely ask what had caused me to derail into such a state.

Finn- Busy with Sage.

Kol- Was busy trying to forget about me and to get back at me for denying his affections.

Klaus- Would be adamant I stay in hospital longer or would take me away and take every precaution to ensure I could cause myself no more harm. (Which didn't sound too bad to be honest but I didn't wish to be in close quarters with the Devil himself.)

Which only left one person…a person I hated almost as much as Klaus, and the feeling was most definitely mutual…Rebekah.

* * *

 **Please don't hate me after this chapter, the issue had to be addressed. And everything was going too good, I needed something to rock the boat.**


	13. Chapter 13

**This is a really long chapter so be prepared.**

* * *

I stood by the desk of Mystic Falls Hospital, smiling occasionally at the staff that passed me. I had been waiting for the past twenty minutes for the female Original sibling. She had said she would only be ten minutes but I had expected her to be later, she liked to over exaggerate her skills from what I had seen and heard. She and myself were what you'd call 'rivals,' I'm not sure of the source of her hatred for me, I had just grown to dislike her over the short time I'd known her, I had stabbed her in the back, literally, yet she hadn't hidden her loathing of me before that instance, I suspected that the route had something to do with Stefan, she'd came back from being daggered to find her lover with another, it was understandable, I would probably harbour the same feelings in her position. But now I felt like an alliance was forming between the two of us and the situation couldn't be any different; I was in love with three of her brothers for God's sake and I'd slept with one and kissed all three. Whether this would improve the relationship that we shared and make us closer or make her animosity towards me even worse. I suspected the latter. Her whole family, including herself, were unpredictable and that's what made her and the rest of her family that much scarier.

I checked my phone, for what felt like the thirtieth time, and looked around impatiently. I was attempting to keep my mind off of the Mikaelson brothers. Kol had made it quite clear I was practically dead to him, Elijah was conflicted, confusing and wanted me only for himself, which I couldn't promise, and Finn had pushed me to the floor to make out with another right after declaring his undying love for me and kissing me. In fact Klaus was the only one of the Original brothers that hadn't hurt me recently, how ironic was that? It was extremely unlike him to go so long without causing destruction or murdering someone. He was bizarrely absent, perhaps his attraction to Caroline had actually changed him. I made a mental note to ask someone about it later, maybe even Rebekah. Speak of the devil and the devil may come, or in this case Rebekah, she appeared from around a corner, her face set in her usual pissed expression.

"What the hell happened to you? A few hours ago I got a horrible pain in my head, and I bled for fucks sake, it ruined my beautiful hair! Was that you?!" She questioned, acid dripping with every word.

I rolled my eyes at her whining, "I don't know to both of your questions. I was dizzy and weak all morning and I had a horrible pain I my stomach and head, until…I took some Asprin. Then, when I was out with Elijah, I fainted and must have hit my head when I hit the floor so…when I woke up Finn fed me some of his blood," I answered in as much detail as I could, which was a bit more than needed, but I made sure to leave out the moments between her brothers and I.

She seemed shocked when I told her about the blood, "Finn, really?" She asked, her eyes showing her confusion clearly, to which I nodded in confirmation, "Huh. And where exactly are my brothers then? I thought they'd be so eager to protect the precious doppelganger." She rolled her eyes, "And why didn't you call one of your Salvatore brothers or any of the other members of your friendship group?" She waved her hands around expressively but I didn't pay much attention to them. "I thought I'd be the last person you'd want to see, excluding Nik of course," She said smirking knowingly which unnerved me greatly, "Especially after the night of passion that Damon and I shared."

My blood ran cold and a frown kissed my lips as I gritted my teeth to keep myself from replying with a snarky remark, how could he do that to me? She'd tried to kill me less than 72 hours ago! I got my anger under control and answered calmly and coolly, "Actually I was unaware of Damon's recent conquest, I don't make it a hobby to know every one of Damon's bed mates. And in regards to the whereabouts of your brothers we will speak of that after I have consumed copious amounts of alcohol." I walked past her in the direction of the exit, knowing she'd catch up very quickly. My eyes flickered to my side, noticing she'd joined me.

She had a smirk that looked extremely similar to the one I'd seen so many times on her half-brothers face, it must be in the genes, "Fine, but we're going to the Grill, I want to see Matt." I rolled my eyes in reply, I knew she said that just to grate on my nerves. Then I realised we had reached our destination, her car. I got in and we sped off…

* * *

Rebekah and I were sat at the bar of the Grill, Rebekah had compelled the guy behind the bar to ignore our age and to give us everything we asked for, free of charge of course. The perks of drinking with a vampire I guess. We had a bottle of their strongest vodka and two shot glasses in front of us, we were currently three shots in and I was beginning to feel buzzed.

Rebekah turned to me, "Are you willing to answer my questions, from earlier, now?" She said innocently, I could tell she desperately wanted the gossip.

I sighed but answered none the less, "Fine. Finn left with some ginger slut after kissing me and telling me he loves me, he threw me to the floor just to make out with her! He didn't speak a word to me afterwards he was too busy with _**her**_. What kind of name is 'Sage' anyway?" I said bitterly ignoring the way Rebekah eyes widened and her mouth gaped as though she was about to speak, instead I continued to rant, "Kol and I slept together last night, he was really sweet this morning, but I rejected him and he left, I thought it was just a drunken one night stand, how was I supposed to know it meant more to him?" I threw my arms in the air, exasperated, "And then he wouldn't even come see me in my time of need! Then I'm told that he's off fucking and feeding on a bunch of other girls! Am I really that forgettable?" I felt tears spring in my eyes so I took another shot, "Oh! Oh! And then Elijah! Elijah is so confusing! One minute he's angry at me, then he's his usual emotionless self, and then he's trying to sleep with me and calling me 'his'! What a head fuck!" My eyes widened when I remembered that I was speaking to their sister, the alcohol had made me overly confident and I prepared myself for her wrath, I had just admitted my rendezvous with her brothers. I looked at her cautiously, her eyes were flashing with so many different emotions.

"My brothers did what?!" She shrieked and I flinched at the high pitch of her voice but quickly grew confused at her misplaced anger, why wasn't she angry at me? "I thought they knew better than that. I mean you'd think that they would have mastered being a gentleman. But **no**! Honestly I don't expect much from Klaus, or Kol really, but that doesn't make what he's doing right of course he's over a thousand years old for God's sake and he's still having temper tantrums! However I expected a lot more of Elijah and Finn, they do know better yet they've treated you horribly! I swear when I see them next they'll have to watch their backs!" Then she pulled me into a hug. What the hell? Had I fallen into a parallel universe? There was no way she had just pulled me into a hug, especially not after the confession I had just made, yet here we sat in each other's embrace, some unspoken understanding had been created between ourselves, due to the mutual disgust of her brothers treatment of women. When she pulled away we continued to drink and we even joked, and talked about the past while we drank ourselves under the table…

* * *

Way too many shots later, we had moved to a booth at some point during our drinking session when I wasn't able to stay on the seat without falling off unless I was leaning against the bar, and I was practically lying on of the benches of it currently. I had long since shed my cardigan and now only resided in my jean shorts and camisole, which had slipped down even lower to the point where it revealed the slightest bit of bra. Rebekah and I were joking, yes you heard that correctly, joking about how uptight Elijah and Finn were, 'sticks up theirs arses, as Rebekah had described causing us both, the drunk duet as we'd called ourselves, to laugh of loud.

Rebekah recovered from the laughter quicker than I and turned serious, "You know what? We should so go and teach them three a lesson!" She said gleefully, a playful glint in her eyes but it was clear she was serious, even as she stifled a giggle.

"Yes!" I agreed, "We totally should!" I giggled, however I looked forward to payback. We both stood, well shall I say swayed, and we stepped outside.

She lifted me up as though I weighed nothing to her making me giggle, "Who needs cars?" She smirked and then sped off.

* * *

Rebekah slammed the doors of her house, "I'm home! And I brought a special guest!" She pulled me into the living room. When we entered all eyes turned to us, the whole Mikaelson family was there, minus Esther, she was probably off somewhere planning the destruction of myself and the family I had found myself stuck with. Finn was sat on the couch, his arm around Sage's shoulders, his eyes avoiding mine, yet I could feel the eyes of his red headed companion on me, glaring. Elijah sat on the other side of the couch next to Sage, however his stance gave away how uncomfortable he was to be so close to his brothers lover, he had a book, that looked centuries old, in his lap, and his eyes lit up at the sight of me. Klaus sat on an armchair, which was facing away from the doorway we had entered through but he had his head turned to see who had just entered, his face set in an expression of indifference, yet his signature smirk was still in place none the same, and his eyes showed his annoyance at his sisters rude interruption, he had a sketch book on his crossed legs, a drawing of what looked like Caroline. Then there was Kol, barely visible due to the random girl (who had clearly been compelled to stay quiet and calm) in his lap, he sat across from Klaus in an identical armchair, he had his face nuzzled into the girls neck, his mouth attached to her artery, despite this his eyes still met mine, they were cold and emotionless, the warmth they held this morning gone, almost as though it never existed.

"Ah, Bekah! There you are! Oh pray tell, what are you doing with _**my**_ doppelganger?" Klaus clapped, his smirk still in place, "Did you get her drunk?" His face took on a more sinister expression as he looked at his little sister, accusingly. Rebekah looked to the floor, sheepishly.

My blood ran cold and due to the alcohol running through my veins I couldn't stop my rage from taking vocal form, "For fucks sake Klaus! Firstly, I am not yours! Never have been, never will be! Secondly, I have a name! And it certainly isn't doppelganger! And lastly, I got myself drunk! You can't control me!" I shouted at him, my finger pointed towards him, my arms gesturing like a mad woman. I saw his mouth go slack, clearly surprised that I'd talk back, then he clenched it and I could see it tick under the pressure, the room went silent except two muffled chuckles, coming from the blonde next to me and the youngest male across from me, they clearly found this amusing, however the rest of the room were looking between myself and the hybrid, their eyes wide in fear for me. I didn't back down despite the underlying scared voice that was whispering 'run' on repeat in the back of my mind, my ignorance only grew with every second that Klaus didn't retaliate. I was being reckless, and dancing with the devil.

Only a moment later Klaus had me pinned against the wall, his hand around my throat not effectively choking me but enough to keep me there, I noticed all the siblings wince, the link showing its effectiveness, "Don't get cocky Elena," he growled in my ear threateningly, "Just because you saved my life and that you have my family wrapped around your pretty little finger, does not give you a free pass in _**my**_ home." Then he dropped me to the ground and sped away.

I fell to my knees, my hands on my throat out of instinct, shaking uncontrollably, my vison blurred so I closed my eyes and attempted to control my breathing. When my breathing evened out I opened my eyes and saw that Finn and Rebekah were in front of me, their mouths moving as though they were talking. Sage stood behind them, her arms crossed over her chest, her face the perfect picture of annoyance. Elijah had Kol pinned to the wall, both had their vampire features out, Kol's rage filled gaze was settled in the direction Klaus had left, and as he struggled against Elijah's grasp I could see that Elijah was also trying to calm him down with hushed words. I concentrated on the two I front of me, trying to hear what they were saying.

"Elena are you okay?" Rebekah asked, pushing Finn to the side and landing in my line of sight, her features concerned.

"Yeah," I grunted, pushing myself off of the ground, I stood and brushed the dust off of my clothes that had accumulated upon me from the impact. I moved closer to Rebekah and whispered in her ear, "What was that about revenge?" And then pulled back, smirking as was she. Then she put her hand at the back of my head and her mouth was on mine. The shock of the quickness of her movement caused me to still and a slight squeal to escape my lips into her mouth which she took full advantage of, plundering her tongue into my mouth. This was her revenge? Jealousy? I admit it was quite a good idea, knowing the possessiveness that vampires felt I knew they'd be angry. When we pulled away from each other my breath came out in rasps, however seeing Rebekah's smirk caused one to form on my own lips then she winked at me before looking towards her brothers and grabbing my hand, and right then I knew her plan wasn't over.

"Seeing as you guys can't decide whether you want Elena or not, I have decided to claim her as mine." She smiled challengingly at her siblings. I looked at the ground, trying to hide my amusement but a broken voice brought my attention.

"So you'll be with her but not me?" Kol asked, his voice small and pain-filled, and my amusement instantly disappeared. I looked up and the look in his glassy eyes made my heart yearn and break for him. I dropped Rebekah's hand and went to move towards him, my mouth open to speak, but he shook his head to indicate for me to stop, "Don't bother," he said and sped off.

I stared after him, determined to speak to him, to explain myself, to apologise, "Will someone show me the way to his room?" I requested into the room, to no one in particular.

"I will," I heard Elijah's deep voice reply, so I turned to look at him, to find his eyes looking at anywhere but me. I waved my hand to signify for him to show the way which he understood and began walking the way both Klaus and Kol had left abruptly.

For the first few minutes we walked in awkward silence, neither of us knowing what to say to the other, and due to this I was able to understand the sheer size of their mansion, it could even be a hotel.

"So…You and Rebekah...?" My companion asked out of the blue.

It took me back a bit due to the suddenness, however I recovered quickly, I chuckled lightly at his curious tone, "We're just…friends," I denied quickly, "Well I guess you could call us friends…I don't really know to be completely honest…She just picked me up from the hospital, I asked if we could go drinking and we got talking…And that kiss…It was just a joke…The stupid effects of alcohol I guess." I admitted with a shrug. "The kiss had been a little too tasteless for what I qualify as a joke, and I hadn't meant to hurt anyone." It was true, I had noticed the anger and slight hurt in the eyes of both Elijah and Finn, but when Kol had spoken and I had seen the betrayal and pain in him, I had almost broken down and I knew I needed to apologise, and make up for it somehow.

Elijah seemed amused at my rambling but turned serious quickly, "I never got the chance to say this earlier but I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pushed you for a relationship or for dedication, and I should've noticed you weren't feeling well," He seemed genuinely apologetic, which Elijah always was, with him what you see is what you get, and it was one of his best attributes, he was always, however, very careful with his wording.

I shook my head, "Elijah, there is nothing to apologise for. I should've told you about my sickness and I am sorry for that. And thank you for taking me to the hospital and keeping Stefan and Damon away, we're not on the best terms at the moment, and I didn't need them to add to my migraine. I had enough trouble today anyway…" I trailed off sadly, I realised then that we had come to a halt and looked up to see that we were at a door, I presumed it was Kol's. I looked at my companion and smiled lightly, his mouth was open slightly and he appeared as though he wanted more of an explanation but I wasn't ready to give one as of late, I had sobered up quickly due to the seriousness of the situation since Klaus had attacked me. "Thank you for escorting me Elijah, perhaps we shall continue this conversation on a later date." I appreciated his generosity despite my earlier actions with his sister. He only nodded in reply before walking back in the direction we'd previously came.

I turned back to the door and took a long deep breath to calm myself before knocking on the mahogany door twice. When I received no permission to enter I pushed it open gently. The room was mostly dark, only illuminated by a lamp that sat on a bedside table that matched the rest of the furniture in the room and door. I could see Kol lying on his back, his eyes shut and his hands clenched shut, with his earphones in, music playing loudly. I could hear the muffled music and tried my best to be a silent as I could, not wanting him to send me away before I could speak to him, I shut the door behind me and walked towards the king size bed, climbing on it, never being so thankful for my weight being so light, before straddling the vampire.

At the feeling of being touched his eyes flew open and he sat up quickly, his earbuds falling out, his hands moving to my hips, as to push me off. "Elena, wha-"He started, yet I shut him up quickly with a chaste kiss, I made sure not to linger, despite my desire to, not wanting a repeat of last night.

"Kol, I'm sorry," I rushed to apologise, but he just turned his head away from me and tried pushing me off him gently. I, however, wouldn't let him get away that easily, I gently but firmly grabbed both sides of his face and turned it so he was facing me, yet he still wouldn't meet my eye, "No. Look at me, Kol!" I demanded softly, which he complied reluctantly, "I mean it! I shouldn't have been so dismissive of you this morning, and what me and Rebekah just did that kiss, was only a joke, it meant nothing to me. I'm just scared of being hurt and having everything decided for me again. Please forgive me Kol." I pleaded, tears forming in my eyes and I rested my forehead against his. Yet he wasn't having any of it, he pulled my hands from his face and moved his head away from mine, before lifting me gently and moving from under me to sit on the edge of his bed. He rested his elbows on his knees, his head in his hands. I moved closer to him and wrapped my arms around his chest, my cheek against his back. "Please Kol…I…" I trailed off lamely but I continued despite my fear of his rejection, his silence encouraging me, "I love you…" I whispered against him. He remained silent and un-moving, his muscles tense underneath me. "Kol please answer me…" I begged like a child. Tears fell to my cheeks, I could taste the saltiness. When he still didn't answer I pulled away quickly, like he'd burned me, and scurried off the bed, not wanting him to see me be so pathetic. Before my feet reached the ground though two arms encircled my waist…

His face nuzzled my neck, "I love you too," he whispered lowly, so much so that I almost didn't hear him. I leant back into him and dried my tears. We stayed like that for a few minutes before he pulled me down so that we were both lying on out sides, my back against his chest. When I felt my eyes begin to grow heavy I reluctantly pulled away gently yet his grip on me only tightened. "Don't go," He pleaded and the vulnerability reminded me that of a child. I never thought a vampire could be this way, especially not an Original, but it reminded me just how young he appeared, he couldn't have been over eighteen when he was turned.

"I just need to get something more comfy to wear," I reassured him, "I'll probably be spending the night so could I borrow a shirt?" I inquired to which he nodded into my neck and place a small, light, closed mouthed kiss upon my throat, causing me to giggle, I had always been ticklish there. I discarded of my clothes from the day, including my bra, till I was in nothing but my underwear, I could feel Kol's eyes on me and looked over my shoulder, noticing his eyes were on my clothed bottom, his gaze heated. I walked to some of the drawers and pulled out a random top. Pulling it on, I realised it was vintage looking and that it smelled incredibly like Kol. I'd need to talk to Elijah and Finn later but I wanted to stay in the moment. I walked back to the bed, an extra sway in my hips to give him a show, which I was gifted with his eyes darkening.

"I'd give you all of my shirts just to see you like that again," his gaze lustful. I giggled at his statement and curled up beside him to which he wrapped his arm around me, keeping me as close I could get. I placed my head on his muscled chest and a leg over his. He placed a kiss to the top of my head, stroking me hair soothingly and I began to fall asleep, but before I did I swear I heard him growl 'mine'…

* * *

 **Please leave your wonderful reviews!**


	14. Chapter 14

I awoke wrapped in Kol's arms, the smell of his aftershave was almost overwhelming. I turned over and smiled at his relaxed face, I couldn't help but reach up and touch it lightly. He groaned and went onto his back, removing his arm from on top of me. I giggled lightly at his actions, he's not a morning person. I swung my legs off his bed and pranced into his adjoining bathroom, feeling the most happy I had been since my parents died, not even Stefan or Damon made me feel this way.

His humongous bathroom had stone walls and a heated dark floor, completed with a walk-in rainfall shower and a large marble corner bath with jets. It was so luxurious and I couldn't help but stare in awe. I turned on the shower and turned to look at the large full wall mirror above the marble sink. I gasped at what I saw.

Despite my good feeling I still looked terrible. My skin was tight and pale, my face still had mascara streaks on it from yesterday, and my hair was in a messy bun and was matted with blood. I had gone out like this. People had seen me. Suddenly my good mood disappeared and a sick feeling built in my gut.

The mirror started to steam up and I stopped staring at myself in the mirror, the judgements in my head causing it to hurt. I pulled off Kol's t-shirt and stepped into the shower. The hot water felt so good on my skin, I couldn't hold back my moan. After soaking up the ecstasy from the heat, I lathered soap all over my body, enjoying the feeling of my hands on my body and proceeded to rinse it. Then I shampooed and conditioned my hair, hating that the water turned red from the blood in my hair, before reluctantly leaving the safety of the shower.

I wrapped myself in a large towel, and inhaled deeply loving that I smelt exactly like Kol. I partially towel dried my hair and put it back in a messy bun, leaving it to air dry. I walked back into Kol's room and stole another t-shirt, I turned to look at him, he was still fast asleep so I dropped my towel and pulled on the t-shirt.

My stomach rumbled and I was reminded that I hadn't eaten since yesterday morning and nausea filled me. I stared at Kol hoping that he'd wake up so I wouldn't have to go downstairs and face the rest of his family alone. I stayed there for five minutes waiting but he didn't even flinch and I had to concede as my stomach grew louder. I grabbed the dressing gown from the back of his door, it dragged on the floor due to the height difference between me and Kol and the sleeves hung at my sides so I rolled them up. I tightly tied it around my waist, I didn't want anyone to see my bare legs.

I left the room silently and made my way downstairs. When my sock clad feet met the ground floor I realised I had no idea where the kitchen was. I had been here a few times but I never had a tour. I'd have to find it myself.

By luck the first door I tried led me into the kitchen. All the counter tops were black gravel and cherry wood cupboards. There was an island in the middle on the room surrounded by three black swivel stools. I was grateful when I spotted a loaf of bread on the countertop and decided that I'd make myself some toast. I opened the massive fridge door and almost puked at what I found. It was filled with blood bags of all kinds. On one shelf it held condiments, milk and butter.

I grabbed the butter and I thought up an idea and grabbed a blood bag, A negative. I put two slices of bread in the toaster and poured the blood bag into a mug before placing it in the microwave, something I used to do for Stefan, and Damon on occasion. The microwave pinged at the same time that the toaster popped and I jumped out of my skin. I buttered my toast and sat at the island and proceeded to eat it. Leaving the blood to cool down slightly on the side.

On the last bite of my second slice of toast, nausea filled me. I ran to the sink and vomited everything I'd consumed till my stomach was empty and I was left retching. I fell to the floor, limp. I felt a hot flush and had to abandon the dressing gown behind me. Tears filled my eyes and my head hit the cupboard that I was leaning on, with a thud. What was wrong with me? Was this a side effect of the linking spell?

A throat cleared from close by and I wiped my face and searched for the source. Esther stood in the doorway, a curious look on her face and I became alert in an instant.

She stepped closer, "What is wrong child?" She sounded so motherly and I cringed internally.

"Nothing, I'm fine. It's probably just a side effect from the other night," I replied standing and pulling on the previously discarded dressing gown, preserving the little modesty I had left. This woman always made me feel uncomfortable.

Esther was now only a few steps away from me and I found myself pinned in place as her eyes searched me, a confused frown tugging at her lips, "I have heard of no such side effects. This is something different…The aura surrounding you has changed…It's almost like you are…glowing." Her eyebrows were tightly knitted together and I coughed awkwardly.

"Anyway, I better get back to Kol…" I rubbed the back of my neck and got the mug from the microwave. Her eyes never left me even as I left. I breathed a sigh of relief when I finally found myself alone and returned to Kol's bedroom.

I took one more deep breath and walked in. The bed was empty but I could hear the shower running. I smirked as another bright idea appeared in my mind. I put the mug of blood on top of the drawers and pulled off my clothes. I walked into the bathroom and I couldn't believe what I saw.

Inside the shower was Kol, completely naked with a blonde, who was also naked. Diluted blood was running down her back and Kol's teeth were attached to her neck. He had her pinned against the glass and her legs were wrapped around his waist as he jerked up and into her. It was strangely…erotic. Bile rose in my throat and my eyes watered. I should've known. I ran out of the room and got dressed into my own clothes from yesterday. I threw open the door, not caring who I alerted and sprinted down the hallway, tears pouring down my face. I was practically running with my eyes shut.

I walked into a solid object and fell back onto my arse but it barely phased me as I got back up again and went to walk past the person in front of me but they grabbed my arm. I spun to look at them, ready to give them a piece of my mind but when I saw Klaus' confused face I broke down. Not caring one bit that I was falling apart in front of my enemy.

I felt him slowly, almost nervously, pull me into his arms and stroke my back. He lifted me up slightly, until my feet were off the ground and then we were moving. He removed one arm from around me and did something behind me before I heard a door shut softly over my wailing cries. My feet were returned to the ground and I would've collapsed if not for my enemy holding me up.

"I'm going to sit you down now, if that's okay?" He asked softly, so different than what I was used to. I nodded into his chest, my sobs now subsided but I was still not able to speak. I felt the back of my legs meet a soft yet stiff object and then I was sitting on, what I now realised was a mattress, and Klaus' arms were gone.

I opened my eyes slowly and I was met with the sea blue eyes of the hybrid. His face was etched in intrigue. "Elena, what happened?" He asked, his voice smooth like when he tries to seduce Caroline.

I shook my head and his face turned annoyed, he was so bipolar. "Can I just leave now?" I whispered.

He looked at me unconvinced and I just stood up without permission, almost knocking his kneeling form over but the agility of a hybrid cannot be matched by anything. I kept my eyes forward and walked towards the door but he hand once again caught me except his touch was lighter this time. I turned to look at him, tear stained face and eyebrow raised questioningly.

"What do you want Klaus? Do I amuse you?" I asked angrily, eyes flickering to the hand on me wishing that he'd remove it.

He got the hint as he pulled his hand away from me and scratched the back of his neck, he looked so uncomfortable, it was actually kind of funny seeing the great and mighty hybrid acting like a teenage boy. "I, uh, want you to know that you, uh, have someone to talk to, me or Bekah if you don't want to talk to my brothers," he answered, his eyes to the ground.

I scoffed and slammed the door shut as I left. I'd had enough of this family. In the hall the rest of the siblings stood, their eyes wary and staring at me. They were standing outside of, what I could only guess was their rooms. Elijah was in pyjama bottoms and topless, his hair was unruly, he'd clearly just woken up, normally I'd be intrigued by his appearance but I didn't care anymore. Rebekah looked like she was half way through getting ready as one eye had eyeshadow and eyeliner and mascara but the other didn't. Finn and Sage stood together, their lips red and their hair a mess, and both barely dressed, they'd clearly been doing unspeakable things. Then there was Kol, dripping wet, eyes confused and only clad in a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Babe what's wro-?" He started and red flooded my vision, I couldn't stop myself, my hand reached out and slapped him. His head snapped to the side and I saw the anger on his face but I didn't care.

"Don't you ever come near me again!" I went to hit him another time but his hand caught my wrist in a bone breaking wrist, I only realised just how strong he was in this very moment as I heard the blood curdling snap. I screamed but he wasn't done yet, his eyes were predatory as my forearm broke in another three places. At the last scream the spell was broke and he instantly let go and his eyes displayed regret. I backed away from him and continued my journey downwards and out.

Once I was outside I realised I had left my car at the Grill yesterday. This was going to be a long walk…


	15. Chapter 15

**Third Person POV**

The Mikaelson siblings along with Sage stared in the direction that the Petrova doppelganger had dramatically left, their mouths agape and eyes almost bulging. They were all confused but one, the one at the centre of Elena's anger. He knew why she did what she did and he wasn't surprised that she reacted that way, he was surprised that she saw them. He'd thought she'd borrowed some clothes and left judging by the empty bed he'd awoken to. He hadn't meant for feeding on that blonde to go so far, he didn't want to hurt Elena but he couldn't control the predator inside, he hadn't ever wanted to until the other night. Sage had found the whole situation hilarious and had enjoyed seeing the girl hurt.

After the aftershock of Elena's actions, five sets of confused eyes turned to the youngest male. When the Originals, minus Klaus, caught the scent of lust and sex, they understood and rage burned inside. Kol shrunk back slightly at the sight of his angry siblings, afraid of what they'd do to him.

Finn, the most controlled of them all, reacted first, surprising everyone, and stepped forward, ready to kill his brother. However his red-headed companion held him back, not happy in the slightest that her lover cared so much for another. She was taken aback when he simply shrugged her off, not even sparing her a look. Perhaps his feelings for Elena, if they could be called that, made him a better person.

Rebekah and Elijah followed in their brothers footsteps, stepping towards the scene until they all stood in a line in front of their youngest brother. Klaus rolled his eyes at his siblings and retreated back into his bedroom, not caring for their rivalry. Meanwhile the battle was about to begin.

It was unclear who threw the first punch but that information wasn't crucial because the only important thing right now was that Kol lost and was currently being dragged down the stairs, dressed only in boxers placed on him by the same servant girl that he had been fucking mercilessly previously, unconscious by his eldest brothers. It was time their brother faced the music for his actions.

They dragged him through the house and out the back door, into the garden and then finally into an outhouse close by. They chained him up with chain drenched in vervain and took his daylight ring before leaving him there with promises to be back later to finish what they had begun.

Meanwhile…

* * *

 **Elena POV**

My feet and legs ached as I reached the town centre. I suddenly came to the realisation that if I went to the hospital that they'd have to call Alaric and I wasn't ready for his lecturing yet. But I was sure my forearm was completely crushed and I couldn't leave it like that because the pain was unbearable and tears were flooding from my arms and down my face, earning the attention of every person passing.

I wasn't ready for the judgement that anyone here would provide so I walked to the only place I knew would be empty and would have some kind of pain relief, the Lockwood Mansion.

* * *

I arrived at the house, expecting it to be abandoned but loud music was coming from inside. My brows furrowed and I pushed open the large door. Once inside I gagged as the smell of strong liquor filled my senses. I walked forward slowly, wary, holding my arm to my chest to restrict the movement.

Turning the corner I gasped at the sight…


	16. Chapter 16

Tyler sat on the sofa, dark circles under his eyes, his skin pale, his dark hair messy. He was surrounded by alcohol and empty food packets. He was playing one of those violent video games that him and Jeremy always played. He couldn't have heard me come in because his eyes were glued to the TV screen.

"Tyler?" I whispered, happy tears forming in my eyes.

His head snapped in my direction, his eyes wide, like a scared animal ready to run, but as soon as he realised that it was just me his shoulders relaxed and he sunk back into the sofa, a sigh escaping his chapped lips. "Please don't tell anyone that I'm here, especially not Caroline." He rushed to say, clearly he hadn't taken my appearance in, he had never paid much mind to me but this was a whole other level.

I just stared at him, my mouth gaping slightly and a mix of happy and painful tears streaming and staining my face, my arm still held securely against my chest by the other.

He looked back at me, confused about my silence, "Elena?" His voice was concerned and more tears began falling, my vision became blurred but I could see the outline of Tyler standing. "Elena? What's wrong?" He approached me quickly, just in time to catch me before I fell. He pulled me down to the floor slowly and held me against his chest, his heat warmed me, something I desperately needed as the temperatures had dropped drastically last night and all I had were the shorts and tank top that I wore the previous day, it comforted me till my tears stopped all together and I was just sitting in the hybrids lap, my head on his chest. Me and Tyler had never been close despite us growing up together and me dating his best friend, we were more acquaintances than friends.

We remained like that until Tylers arm brushed my broken one and I flinched and inhaled sharply at the pain, sitting up and cradling my arm more protectively. When I turned to look at Tyler, I could now see that he looked a lot worse than I'd first thought, his eyes were bloodshot and I could see his cheek bones more prominently, clearly being away had taken a lot out of him.

But right now he looked a lot more angry than sullen, "Who did that to you?! Was it Damon?! I swear I'll kill him."

I shook my head quickly, "It wasn't Damon..."

"Klaus?" He asked again.

I shook my head.

"Stefan?"

Again a negative shake.

"Then who Elena? I can't help unless you tell me."

I took a deep breath, "It was Kol, Klaus' younger brother."

He once again looked confused, "Kol? What were you doing with him?"

I looked down ashamed, "We slept together."

His confusion didn't dissipate, in fact it increased, "But I thought you were with Stefan?"

My shame grew, "I haven't seen Stefan, Damon, Caroline, Bonnie or Jeremy in days."

Once again his interest and confusion peaked, "Why not?"

I was afraid that what I was about to confess would drive him away too but I couldn't hide the truth from him, "We had a chance to kill all the Mikaelson's at the same time but I ruined it by telling them about the plan."

"Elena..." He sighed, trying to remove me gently from his knee.

"Please wait, " I pleaded and he obeyed. "Elijah and Finn don't deserve to die and I wasn't sure about Kol or Rebekah. Some of them are good Tyler and I can't just sentence them all to death because of what Klaus has done."

"I understand Elena but if they were all good why did Kol do that to you?"

I looked down anger and sadness filling me, "I found him with another girl and I lost it, I slapped him then he grabbed my wrist."

"You love him don't you?" He asked with a sigh.

"I don't know, I have feelings for him, Elijah and Finn, but I have no clue how to describe it," I stood up, my wrist still safely pressed against me.

He followed suit, "Well Elena, it'll work itself out eventually. Do you want my blood to heal that for you?" He nodded towards my arm.

"If you don't mind, and then you can tell me why you're hiding out here." I smiled lightly.

He rolled his eyes, "Fine but I'm going to need a drink first."

I giggled but nodded all the same. Maybe everything would be okay...

* * *

Meanwhile...

The Original Witch and a vampire stood in a clearing in the woods of Mystic Falls facing each other and deep in conversation.

"You must bring her to me on the full moon in a weeks time. I will end my children's everlasting lives once and for all and then you shall have your happy ending. I am thankful that you told me of her betrayal, I should've known that the doppelganger would fall for at least one of my children, it was fate." The witch tutted hersef.

"I'll find a way to get her here as long as you hold up your end of the bargain." The vampire rolled its eyes, bored.

"Of course, I will see you on the full moon." The witch replied before they both parted ways.


	17. *IMPORTANT*

So I know I've been away for a very long time but I've had a very bad year and I want to let you all know I'm going to be updating all of my stories by the end of this month.

Thank you all so much for being so patient and I'm really sorry its taken so long.


End file.
